Captivated
by KokoroNoTakara
Summary: People change, even Hinata Hyūga, so does the heart when it is obvious to move on. Naruto married Sakura and now Hinata has a new crush, one whom she doesn't think would ever like her back, one that was the reason for her change. Sasuke has returned and his attentions become focused on her to reestablish the Uchiha clan. Rated M for safety. Not sure how Lemony I will go.
1. Summary

Disclaimer: I do not own this Naruto nor its characters… Enjoy!

Sasuke has returned to the village, as both a villager and a shinobi. Hinata is the head Anbu and she is furious with Naruto for making this decision without her. Sasuke wants to rebuild the Uchiha and he has set his eyes on an unreceptive Hinata. She has long been over Naruto and now longs for a man she cannot have. Or so she thinks. Unbeknownst to her the one who holds her heart captivated has also been captivated by her as well.

From the author: SPOILER FOR THOSE WHO HAVENT COMPLETED THE SERIES

I do not keep up with the manga nor the anime. I was in the chunnin exams after just meeting Gaara and fell in love with Neji and Gaara. Later I met Jiraiya fell in love with that character as well. I had finished the original series when I was told that Kishimoto had killed Neji and Jiraiya. Therefore I love the characters, and will write fanfictions about them, but I will not be finishing the series. I look on Narutopedia for information and when it goes against what I need I tweak it just enough to make the story work. So if I have ages wrong with the timeline I am sorry but I hate math so regardless of what they should be after the last battle, they are the ages that Narutopedia says they are in the 2nd part which I assume is Shippuden.

Also my two favorite female characters are Hinata and Temari... They are freaking awesome!

Some but not all pairings:

Hinata X Gaara, Neji X Kokoro (me as an OC that is Shikamaru's little sister), Kankurō X Matsuri, Shikamaru X Temari, Sai X Ino, Naruto X Sakura, Tenten X Lee, Shino X Hana, Chōji X Ayame (no not an OC, Ichiraku ramen shop owner's daughter)

Also Neji and Jiraiya will never be dead in my stories… Mean Kishimoto…

This story is dedicated to my sister Kage No Hato who loves Sasuke and asked for this coupling (she technically asked more for my favorite female character and her favorite male than the actual characters themselves) you can find her profile link on my profile! Yes I know it isnt a technical coupling because she doesnt get with Sasuke but I just cannot bring myself to write her with him... I am GaaHina ALL THE WAY when it comes to writing lol...


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime nor its characters… Enjoy!

 **For the symbol mentioned below please refer to DeviantArt, put the following after the regular address in the address bar:**

 **Captivated-Hyuga-Marking-512520142**

 _ **KokoroNoTakara KokoroNoTakara KokoroNoTakara KokoroNoTakara KokoroNoTakara**_

For the first day of her week off, Hinata was walking through the marketplace with the ever vigilant and protective Neji trailing at her tail. Even though there were no longer threats of the Akatsuki, Obito, Madara or the Ten Tails, Neji hardly left her side. He had died saving her and Naruto, but Ebizō not wanting to be one upped by his sister Chiyo had brought the ninja back to life. Why Neji? Simply because the Hyūga had saved the life of the future Hokage, the same boy who had changed Gaara, and ultimately Suna. Proud of his village through and through, he told Naruto and Gaara to continue prospering their relations, that their fates rested on the two of them and he had died jokingly telling them they better not screw up the future of the two villages.

However much to the Hyūga elders dismay, the branch member symbol was no longer there making Neji an even more powerful shinobi. Secretly Hiashi had been thrilled and had initiated many changes within the Hyūga clan. One was naming Neji his heir. He had spent a good chunk of money research a way to reverse the cursed mark on all branch members and they found the right spell, so they were relieved of the curse that once separated the main house and the branch house. There was however a new mark to protect the Byakugan still, it was very similar to the cursed mark but instead of it being a seal it simply made it so that after death if those after the Hyūga eyes were not the individual Hyūga who the Byakugan belonged to, it was just a normal eye. Now that the entire clan had been given the mark, it would now be built in to every new baby born of Hyūga blood. The best thing was the mark was on the nape of the neck. Since all Hyūgas; male and female alike wore their hair long and down over their necks in some sort of fashion it would only be seen if the Hyūga swept their hair away from it. The look of the symbol though was a yin-yang sign in a sun. Hiashi was retiring soon and had begun spending his days trying to intimidate all of Hinata and Hanabi's suitors. Neji, heir or not still treated Hinata like the princess he thought her to be. They were as close as brother and sister.

As she stopped at a melon stand to purchase her father his favorite melon, Neji was throwing out his suggestions on how the melon should look, feel and smell like. A civilian customer next to them was gossiping with the daughter of the melon merchant. "-about how they are rein-listing him not only as a villager but a shinobi as well! Think of it one of us could be Lady Uchiha!" Hinata dropped the melon she had in her hand astonished by the content of the gossip. She pulled the civilian by her shirt and glared into the woman's eyes.

"Hina-chan careful with the civilian!" Neji said worried but not making any movement to stop her.

"Are you meaning to tell me that Sasuke Uchiha is in the village right now?" Hinata growled making the civilian cringe.

"H-h-hai!" the civilian sputtered out.

Hinata dropped the civilian with anger evident on her beautiful face. She rounded about and started flash stepping toward the Hokage Tower with Neji hot on her trail. Not only had the clan changed but Hinata had as well. There were still times she got all nervous and red like when she was younger however the stuttering only appeared when she was talking to HIM. She was much more confident and yet, still a bit shy and reserved. USUALLY. This could NOT end well for the orange clad Hokage. Hinata was a force to be reckoned with when she was mad. She was after all captain of her own ANBU squad as well as one of the Hokage's personal body guards. After she had reconciled to the fact of Sakura and Naruto's marriage her childhood crush was long gone but her loyalty to the man who she had admired had not changed. However, as Neji's eyes traced the lines of his dear cousin's face he threw a prayer to the kami's that Naruto would still be conscious when she was done with him, because the emotion on her face was past mad. Hinata was LIVID. They passed Shikamaru and his younger sister Kokoro who were accompanying…. Neji's eyes widened as he realized his cousin hadn't even seen Temari with the Nara siblings.

"Uh Hinata-chan? Maybe you should wait for him to be done with whatever meeting he is-" Hinata threw him a glare and a snarled, "Hush!" and he smartly closed his mouth biting back the warning, though he wondered if her anger after this would be worse due to embarrassment than if he continued to warn her now. As they neared the Hokage's office he quickly decided that this was something she would have to learn from. Besides if she was angry at him for not stopping her he could easily point out that she told him to be quiet.

The non-masked guards stationed outside the Hokage's office didn't move a muscle to stop the Hyūga princess as she stormed through them as they were two from her ANBU squad. They knew better than to try and stop her as she burst through the door, marched right up to the desk, slamming her hands down on the desk as she leaned forward and started to scold a very confused Naruto. Neji waved tiredly at them and followed his very angry cousin. The guards poked their heads into the room to watch their very hot captain scold their orange loving Hokage with pervy grins plastered on their faces.

"How COULD you? I understand he is your friend, hell he had been a comrade to us all, but he is a CRIMINAL! As your personal bodyguard, I had every right to know you had brought him back to the village!" A silver head popped above the two guards who served as the audience to this lecture. The famous copy nin's eyes crinkled as he too smirked lecherously under his mask.

"Why wasn't I informed of that sorry excuse for a human being becoming re-instated as a villager much less a LEAF NINJA!?" Hinata all but screamed at the blonde who sat scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Someone cleared their throat on her right and she shot a glare at the man in question who gave her what she assumed he thought was a suave smirk. Her lips curled into a snarl as she growled at the Uchiha's attempt to charm her. She stepped back from the desk as she crossed her arms, still not noticing the third member of the meeting she had interrupted.

"Tch. Scum. You still call THAT a friend Naruto? He betrayed you AND our village! You cannot allow friendship blind you. You are our freaking leader Naruto. What if he were to betray us again? I don't trust him as far as…. As…" Hinata stopped as she blinked, trying to think of a good analogy since as a ninja throwing him far would be easy. " I JUST DON'T TRUST HIM AT ALL! I demand he be put on probation and have to work for his citizenship first and then his shinobi title. I demand he start from the bottom there too. What would the other villages think?" Hinata yelled. She pointed a finger at the Uchiha and continued, "What would Gaara think of this piece of trash being one of us again so easily after what he has done? He is your friend too! You owe him that much if anything." Hinata said in a much softer tone.

"I am very glad you are on the same page as I am and thought of my feelings on this matter, Hyūga-san" a deep husky voice came from her left.

Hinata's eyes widened as she recognized HIS voice. Her face immediately turned the shade of a beautiful tomato as she turned, pale lavender eyes meeting the pale jade eyes of the redheaded Kazekage of Suna. Then her vision went black.

 _ **KokoroNoTakara KokoroNoTakara KokoroNoTakara KokoroNoTakara KokoroNoTakara**_

Sasuke sat to the right of Naruto's desk. He knew he had a long way to go to gain the village's trust again. However, that darn redheaded leader of Suna was the bane of his existence at the moment. In order for him to be reestablished, being their closest allies Suna would have to sign a detailed agreement. He was currently telling Naruto in a low, but firm voice that Suna demanded the Uchiha be put on probation as a show of good faith to them for his misdeeds. As the Suna leader continued his outline of the agreement the blonde was nodding emphatically to the Kazekage's demands. It would seem he would have to go through hoop after hoop before the village would respect and trust him again. So be it. In all honesty he could understand where the redhead was coming from, but it seemed Gaara was adding clauses out of his own personal disdain for him.

There was a faint noise in the hallway before the door burst open and in stormed a raven-haired beauty. He wasn't paying much attention to what she was saying though he registered her insulting him. It would seem this woman knew Sasuke on a level that was outside of common knowledge from the way she spoke about him. Sasuke hadn't seen her face as she had entered the room at such a fast pace and approached Naruto that her face just out of view due to her hair falling creating a curtain onto the desk she had slammed her hands down on. He felt that he should know her anyways as she seemed to be on very familiar terms with Naruto since Izumo and Kotetsu who he remembered as the chūnin Konoha Gate guards hadn't stopped her. The two who were now jōnin and rumored to be ANBU, had been stationed as plain guards today outside the door when he arrived. So, one of the Rookie Nine? Neji Hyūga entered the room with a tired look on his face shortly after she started yelling at his blonde idiot of a friend. The two guards had poked their heads in to enjoy the show. Their thoughts were more on the rather nice backside of the raven-haired visage if their pervy grins were any sign. A few moments later the tell-tale silver head of his former sensei also joined the perverted audience.

Trailed by Neji Hyūga, possibly one of the Rookie Nine, raven hair and lavender clothes. With Neji as a factor he would have assumed Tenten however her hair was brown, and she had been one of the ones who had escorted him to the Hokage Tower. With meeting two of the only three other females from the Rookie Nine earlier, only one name came to mind. Hinata. It would seem the Hyūga genius was much closer to his cousin now than when he had tried to kill her at the chūnin exams a few years ago. It had been what 5 years since them? This was NOT the same shy girl he had seen stalking Naruto. This was a bold woman who had filled out in ALL the right places.

He cleared his throat to distract his body as parts of him began to respond to her. The raven-haired visage whirled her head in his direction pinning a glare on him. Those pale Hyūga eyes held anger that he was sure he was the reason of if he were to go off her scolding of his best friend. He gave her the smirk he had given many fan girls. The one that had made Sakura and Ino go crazy. It worked on all girls. Her crush on Naruto seemed to be gone so he was sure it would work the same.

Or not. She had been totally unaffected snarling a growl before tucking her hair behind her ear as she stepped back from the desk enough to give him a plain view of her face, paying him no more attention as she lashed a second round at Naruto who was scratching the back of his head in a sheepish manner and sloppy grin on his face.

Sasuke realized with a start that she was the one he wanted to start the Uchiha clan over with. She didn't fawn over him like all those pathetic fangirls. He liked to do the chasing, not the other way around. Speaking of fangirls, Ino and Sakura had obviously moved on though.

When he first arrived this morning, Tenten had brought him to Ino telling him that she would be going into his brain to make sure he wasn't here as a threat. He had been sure she would have cooed and been happy to see him again. Instead she gave him a small smile and quickly proceeded with her task. She had spent only the time needed and wrote her report before a pale man with a black crop top had dropped down from the roof and pulled her away. Sasuke remembered him as the artist nin that had been his replacement in Team 7. Sai was his name if Sasuke's memory served him right which it always did. While Ino had gone out of her way to touch him the least amount possible, the former fangirl had blushed and leaned into the pale artist nin's arms when Sai had grabbed her to pull her from the room. Sasuke had heard the man tell one of the ANBU guards that they could have brought in Inoichi instead of his fiancé. Ino had laughed and told the emotionally stunted man that he didn't need to be jealous of Sasuke before kissing him. Or that is what Sasuke figured she did from hearing the cat calls from the masked ANBU in the hall.

After that Tenten escorted him to the hospital to have a health exam. Before doing his health exam, Sakura had tearfully hugged him but from the ring on her finger and her swollen stomach it was a purely platonic hug. He had tried to keep up with any news concerning his two former team mates but had not heard of a marriage involving Sakura, so he wondered who her husband and father of her child was.

His attention focused as he heard her talk about Gaara like he wasn't there. Had she not realized the redhead was in the room?

Sure enough as soon as the redhead spoke agreeing with her and thanking her, Sasuke had the pleasure of seeing the heiress' face turn a delicious tomato red before she turned to look at the voice's owner. When she began to fall backwards Sasuke was quick to catch her though he ended up looking up into the face of a very upset Hyūga prodigy. He gritted his teeth and handed the protective man his cousin. He swiftly returned to his seat as he scratched his cheek idly, thinking about his favorite fruit now due to the wonderful impression Hinata had made of it.

"What happened?" Gaara's low voice asked the Hyūga male.

"Uh she must have over exerted herself." came Neji's weakly offered excuse that none but Naruto believed for a second.

"We need to get Sakura to look at her immediately!" Naruto exclaimed worriedly as he began to head towards the door before a trail of sand around his wrist pulled him to a stop.

"Your wife is not needed Naruto. Hina-chan is fine." Neji replied curtly. _"Your wife is not needed Naruto."_ Of course! It should have been obvious to him, Sasuke thought with a silent groan. If not him then the only male who was a constant in her life.

"Perhaps we should find a place to lay Hyūga-san while we continue this meeting." Gaara offered.

"Good idea." Neji said as he motioned to the silver haired copy nin at the door who immediately moved to pick Hinata up. He knew that while a perv, Hinata was safe with Kakashi. An honorable perv, which if said out loud would sound outlandish but rang true with the son of the White Fang

Before he left Neji turned and looked at Gaara, "Gaara if you and Temari are here does that mean Kankurō is acting Kazekage?" he asked.

"Yes, he is, and I quite frankly think he enjoys it." Gaara answered blithely as he wondered what it was about him that had made her faint.

As the Hyūga and copy nin left with Hinata the three returned to their meeting. However neither the Uchiha or Gaara were really focused at the task at hand. Gaara's thoughts were solely on Hinata and that she had fainted at the sight of him. Without a doubt he would find out exactly what about him had caused this. It wouldn't do that the girl he was interested in might be afraid of him. Though she had like Naruto even with his tailed beast. While he no longer housed Shukaku many still feared him. Though this interesting woman was a full-fledged jōnin in her own right, and according to Naruto she was also an ANBU captain. However much her feats, she had been one of the genin that had seen his bloodthirstiness during the chūnin exams 5 years ago. He had felt her fear then enough to have almost tasted it. His village no longer feared him, they even respected him, but he knew not everyone could forget his past. He would have to work extra hard to woo the woman who had captivated his attention.


End file.
